


Брызги

by Kurodai_SW_2016



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurodai_SW_2016/pseuds/Kurodai_SW_2016
Summary: Прогулка вдоль ручья казалась хорошей идеей, чтобы освежиться после тренировки, но что-то пошло не так.





	

Первым порывом Дайчи было рявкнуть: «Я же говорил!».

Действительно говорил, но удержать Куроо, который с воодушевлением закатал штанины и полез в ручей, осторожно ступая по покатым камням, было невозможно.

– Я такой воздух только в детстве помню, – говорил он, щурясь на солнце и вдыхая полной грудью пряный лесной запах. – Все-таки жизнь в пригороде имеет свои прелести.

Дайчи тихо фыркнул:

– Ты хотел сказать «в деревне». Ну, и кто из нас сноб?

Куроо лукаво улыбнулся, оглядываясь через плечо, будто это его совершенно не задело. Может, так оно и было – Куроо бывал язвой, но и к подколкам в свой адрес относился спокойно и с юмором.

– На рисовые поля поедем?

– Конечно. Только загоню овец в стойло.

Дайчи прислонил свой велосипед рядом с тем, на котором приехал Куроо. Каким-то чудом он одолжил его у Цукишимы. Видимо, отказать Куроо не мог никто.

Тренировку они закончили рано, отъезд Некомы был намечен на следующее утро, и, глядя на то, как Куроо потягивается, переступая ногами в холодной воде, Дайчи уже заранее скучал, прикидывая, когда они снова смогут встретиться.

В отличие от других противников, как бы хороши они ни были, играя с Некомой, Дайчи чувствовал себя совершенно иначе – более напряженным, собранным и азартным. И то, что Куроо умел ненавязчиво учить его чему-то новому, вызывало смешанное чувство благодарности и раздражения. Дайчи знал, что должен его превзойти, но, когда наблюдал за его игрой на площадке, ловил себя на постыдной мысли, что у него не получится. Уговоры вроде того, что никто не рождается чемпионом, и любой талант канет в лету без усердной работы, просто не срабатывали – этот парень был в игре как рыба в воде.

К слову, о воде.

– Осторожнее там, камни все-таки скользкие, – окликнул его Дайчи и как накаркал. Куроо, который до этого плавно шарил ступнями по дну, наклонился, чтобы зачерпнуть воды и плеснуть в него, но, напоровшись пяткой на острый камень, потерял равновесие и рухнул в ручей.

Сначала Дайчи хотел ругаться. Потом ему было смешно. А потом нет.

Куроо, криво усмехаясь, уцепился за берег, вылез из ручья и тяжело опустился на траву. Дайчи оказался рядом в два шага и присел, чтобы осмотреть его: по тому, как скованно двигался Куроо, он мигом почуял неладное.

– Ты в порядке? Головой не ударился? – Дайчи осторожно тронул его за плечо – мышцы под промокшей футболкой были как каменные.

Несмотря на то, что воды в ручье Куроо было едва по колено, джинсы он промочил насквозь, и синяя ткань стала почти черной, плотно облепив ноги. Куроо поджал губы и покачал головой. Дайчи с их первой встречи заметил, что молчание Куроо ничего хорошего не предвещает.

– Что болит? – спросил он севшим голосом.

Куроо подтянул к груди левую ногу:

– Кажется, коленом ударился. – Он ощупал коленную чашечку через ткань.

– Твою ж мать.

Дайчи готов был схватиться за голову. Острое чувство вины и стыда моментально переросло в панику: а если разбил? А если не сможет играть? Тут никакие наколенники не спасут, черт его знает, сколько восстанавливаться, а отборочные через месяц, и тренер Некомата с него голову снимет. Куроо, придурок, говорил же ему не лезть!

– Да не переживай, ерунда, – отмахнулся Куроо, глядя на побледневшую физиономию Дайчи, – хорошо, что в последний день, а не перед тренировкой!

Дайчи едва мог унять дрожь, и легкомыслие Куроо только подливало масла в огонь. Тот улыбнулся и толкнул Дайчи кулаком в плечо. Руки у него были холодные, волоски до локтя встали дыбом: несмотря на жаркое солнце, сидеть в мокрой холодной одежде на земле было не лучшей идеей.

Собравшись с мыслями, Дайчи процедил:

– Твой оптимизм не внушает мне доверия. Надо осмотреть колено.

Куроо удивленно моргнул, потом перевел взгляд на джинсы: он явно не представлял, как закатать выше колена мокрую, жесткую штанину.

– Плохая мысль. Давай я просто немного обсохну, и вернемся в общежитие – там и посмотрим.

– Куроо, – предостерегающе прорычал Дайчи, – сиди и не дергайся. Ты не будешь шевелиться, пока я не решу, что можно.

Даже за потяжелевшей от воды густой челкой было видно, что глаза у Куроо в половину лица. От удивления он на секунду потерял дар речи, но, придя в себя, тут же расхохотался.

– О? Ну, как скажешь, капитан.

На его лицо вернулась привычная, чуть наглая и самодовольная улыбка, Куроо откинулся назад, упираясь ладонями в траву, и, как показалось Дайчи, двинул бедрами. Чувствуя, как заливается краской до кончиков волос, Дайчи проговорил:

– Джинсы придется снять.

– Ага.

– Что «ага»?!

– Я ранен, мне доктор не велел шевелиться.

– Придурок. Думаешь, это смешно?

– Оч-чень. – Куроо уперся подбородком в плечо, сверля Дайчи взглядом, его лицо было в нескольких сантиметрах, и если бы кто-нибудь их сейчас увидел, то это наверняка произвело бы неправильное впечатление. Или правильное? Дайчи нервно хмыкнул и чертыхнулся.

– Нравится тебе над людьми издеваться.

– Ну что ты, конечно нет.

– Это был не вопрос.

Дайчи сел между ног Куроо, осторожно коснулся его колена, жестом показывая выпрямить ногу. Он тайком оглянулся, прикидывая, каковы их шансы быть замеченными: ручей находился в низине, на берегу росли густые деревья, а тропинка шла дальше по склону, так что вряд ли кто-то мог набрести на них случайно, если только ребята из команды не хватятся и не пойдут искать. «Хоть бы не пошли», – малодушно понадеялся Дайчи, хотя умом понимал, что помощь бы им пригодилась.

Собирая всю силу воли, чтобы не смотреть Куроо в глаза, он приподнял край футболки и потянулся к пуговице на джинсах. Куроо втянул живот и чуть приподнял бедра. «Ты не помогаешь», – пронеслось у Дайчи в голове среди прочей нецензурщины.

Высвобождать пуговицу из узкой прорези оказалось делом не из легких, но сущей ерундой по сравнению с тем, что предстояло. Расстегивая молнию, Дайчи пытался смотреть куда угодно, только не на Куроо. От абсурдности ситуации его разбирал нервный хохот, и, черт возьми, почему он должен чувствовать себя неловко? Не с него же парень мокрые штаны снимает, так почему Куроо так спокоен, а у него буквально руки дрожат? На задворках сознания промелькнула мысль, что, будь на его месте Бокуто, ничего подобного бы не случилось. От штанов бы избавились в четыре руки под взаимный хохот и рассказать бы потом не постеснялись. А Дайчи тут трясется, как припадочный, и молится, чтоб не стянуть случайно джинсы вместе с трусами.

Протиснув пальцы под ремень и убедившись, что белье останется на месте, Дайчи выдохнул и потянул. Куроо приподнялся еще выше и подался назад, сводя колени вместе. Штаны попутно вывернулись наизнанку, до последнего не желая отлипать от тела. Правую ногу Куроо высвободил самостоятельно, а с левой Дайчи стащил штанину, аккуратно придерживая за лодыжку. Собственные пальцы казались такими же холодными, как кожа Куроо.

– Ну, видишь, ничего страшного, – прозвучало очень близко над ухом. Дайчи вздрогнул и не сразу сообразил, что Куроо говорит о синяке.

Колено не выглядело опухшим, только небольшое красное пятно, да кожа чуть содрана. Выполнив неудачный прием мяча, можно было заработать и нечто похуже. Дайчи осторожно провел пальцами вдоль косточки, прямо по границе ссадины, чуть надавил. Ему казалось, что на глаза надели шоры – все его поле зрения сузилось до нескольких сантиметров загорелой кожи. Над головой снова послышалось хмыканье, и Дайчи тут же отдернул руки:

– Больно?

– Щекотно.

– Что? – Он вскинулся, чуть не стукнувшись лбом о подбородок Куроо. Тот смотрел на него спокойно и по-доброму улыбался.

– Щекотно, правда. Ты щекотки не боишься?

– Я… – Дайчи не успел ничего ответить, а Куроо подался вперед и, обхватив его за шею, провел пальцами по загривку, чуть задевая кожу ногтями.

Дайчи был послушным ребенком и не совал пальцы в розетку, но теперь он точно знал, каково это, получить удар током. А еще он приобрел неожиданное знание о себе: он умеет проникновенно, глубоко и пошло стонать. По крайней мере, за тот звук, который он издал, ему немедленно стало стыдно перед всем миром. Придя в себя, он наткнулся на недоуменный, точнее – обалдевший взгляд Куроо, а в следующую секунду он уже стоял на ногах и судорожно соображал, что делать. Решение проблемы пришло к нему в образе бутылки с водой и полотенца, предусмотрительно засунутого в корзинку велосипеда.

– Я сейчас, надо промыть, не двигайся, – выпалил он и метнулся прочь.

Он был уверен, что Куроо прямо сейчас давится хохотом. Возможно, даже щеки кусает, чтобы не заржать в голос. Мысль о том, что сам он ведет себя как семиклассник, к которому со страниц плейбоя сошла во плоти самая откровенная сексуальная фантазия, оказалась в его голове как нельзя некстати. Воду нестерпимо хотелось вылить себе на лицо.

Чуть отдышавшись, он вернулся и приказал себе спокойно посмотреть на Куроо. Прямо в его насмешливые темные глаза, на расслабленные плечи, облепленную светлой футболкой грудь и упругий пресс, и... И.

– Да, красные трусы. Какие-то проблемы?

Дайчи услышал, как где-то в другой галактике хрустнула пластиковая бутылка. Проблемы? Какие проблемы? Глобальное потепление, цунами, землетрясения, экономический кризис, голодающая Африка, массовые самоубийства леммингов – он вдруг понял, что ему все нипочем, вообще все. Он тряхнул головой. Открыл бутылку, сделал глоток, потом еще. Убедившись, что голос вернулся, произнес:

– Нет, что ты. Все отлично.

Он аккуратно вылил остатки воды на ссадину, промокнул полотенцем, обернул его вокруг ноги Куроо и перевязал, убедившись, что не слишком туго. А потом поднял на него взгляд, полный безмятежного спокойствия человека, которому нечего терять, и провел ногтями по внутренней стороне его бедра.

Сначала Куроо удивился. Потом ему было смешно. А потом нет.

Кто в кого первый вцепился, Дайчи не понял – почувствовал только, как сильные руки обхватили и стиснули до боли в ребрах, в то время как он отвечал тем же: задирал футболку, прижимался щекой к шее, жадно вдыхал запах влажной, вспотевшей кожи. Куроо выгибался навстречу, утягивая за собой, ловил за руки и целовал запястья, щекоча дыханием каждый оголенный нерв.

– Посмотри на меня. – Дайчи только сейчас понял, что зажмурил глаза до фиолетовых звездочек под веками. – Савамура. Посмотри на меня.

Первым порывом было по-детски замотать головой: «Не буду, не стану, не хочу». Но хотелось на самом деле до чертиков, и он открыл глаза. Куроо накрыл ладонью его затылок, успокаивающе поглаживая, укладывая на себя, провел костяшками по скуле и подбородку, чуть наклонил голову.

Целовался Куроо совсем не так, как Дайчи себе представлял, а представлял он часто. Не диктуя ритм, не залезая языком под нёбо, не оставляя влажных отметин – одними губами, сухими и мягкими, едва прихватывая его губы, давая самому выбирать. Учил ненавязчиво, «…потому что очень добрый», черт бы его побрал. От одних этих прикосновений Дайчи в ужасе подумал, что со второй парой штанов он просто не справится – стояло у него так, что казалось, он кончит от любого неосторожного движения. Инстинктивно он двинул бедрами навстречу Куроо и тут же пожалел. Если Дайчи показалось, что он пошло стонет, то только потому, что не слышал до этого Куроо. Его голос, обычно низкий и размеренный, звучал почти всхлипом, который он предпочел тут же заглушить, уже не осторожничая, впиваясь в его губы.

Куроо протиснул между ними ладонь, надавливая Дайчи на живот, и тот чуть не запаниковал, решив, что Куроо хочет его оттолкнуть.

– Тише, ну, – шепнул Куроо, – помоги мне немного.

Сообразив, чего от него хотят, Дайчи одной рукой расстегнул джинсы и позволил Куроо оттянуть резинку трусов. Почувствовав широкую горячую ладонь на своем члене, Дайчи выгнулся всем телом, уткнулся лбом в плечо Куроо и сжал кулаки так, что ногти впились в ладони. Куроо погладил головку большим пальцем, размазывая смазку по стволу, а потом медленно провел до конца. Дайчи закусил губу, но не стонать не мог. Он сам не понял, как дыхание сбилось и тело начало двигаться само, задавая ритм, под который Куроо подстроился, ускорив движения. Он почувствовал, как пульс колотится в самом низу живота, мышцы пресса скручивает спазм, а потом отпускает. Еще несколько раз рефлекторно двинув бедрами, он почувствовал, что больше не в силах держать вес собственного тела, и, как только Куроо убрал руку, повалился на него, сгребая в объятия.

Из состояния вакуума его вытянул требовательный стон. Куроо терся о него, обвивая ногами, сжимая бедра. Дайчи взглянул на него и почувствовал, словно в паху опять тяжелеет: Куроо запрокинул голову, шумно втягивая воздух, вцепился в его запястье и настойчиво потянул вниз.

– Сейчас, – произнес Дайчи, хотя и не услышал собственного голоса.

Он облизал ладонь и подушечки пальцев, стащил с Куроо трусы и обхватил его. Куроо притянул его к себе за плечи, толкнулся в ладонь быстро и сильно, давая понять, что ждать не намерен – ему хватило нескольких движений, чтобы кончить. От ощущения вибрации в грудной клетке, одной на двоих, Дайчи показалось, что он вот-вот потеряет сознание. Голова горела, все мышцы ныли похлеще, чем после хорошей тренировки. Мысли разлетелись, как тополиный пух.

Он перекатился на бок, обнимая Куроо поперек груди. Тот тяжело дышал, ресницы подрагивали, волосы прилипли к вискам, футболка перепачкана, а вниз лучше вообще не смотреть.

«Красивый».

– Хм? – Куроо повернулся к нему, прижался лбом ко лбу.

– Я это вслух сказал?

– Нет. Но ты можешь подумать погромче.

– Обойдешься, – фыркнул Дайчи, чувствуя, что все еще способен краснеть, а Куроо потянулся к нему и коротко лизнул в прикушенную губу.

– Мы с тобой хороши несказанно.

– Скромности тебе не занимать, – выдохнул Дайчи, вспоминая, как говорить.

– А это суровая правда, – хрипло засмеялся Куроо. – Ну что, кто первый в ручей?

В общежитие они добрались часа через два, почти перед отбоем, когда тренер Укай уже собирался их искать.

Обсохшие, но все еще грязные – прихрамывающий Куроо, опирающийся на Дайчи, на одежде которого не было ни одного чистого места, привели тренера Укая в восторг.

– Вы что, подрались?! – силой мысли останавливая нервный тик, спросил он.

Дайчи увидел ужас в его глазах и понял, что думает он примерно о том же: «Тренер Некомата меня уроет». Прежде чем он успел покаянно броситься к его ногам, Куроо крепко сжал его плечо, низко поклонился и без запинки выдал:

– Прошу простить за неудобства! Дайчи-сан пострадал из-за меня – я не заметил впереди ручей, когда поехал с пригорка на велосипеде, ему пришлось броситься мне наперерез, чтобы я не разбился. Если бы не он, все могло бы кончиться гораздо хуже.

Дайчи тут же поклонился следом и тоже громко извинился.

Тренер сжал виски и отрывисто произнес:

– Я вас не видел. Дайчи – в душ и домой! Куроо-кун – в душ и спать! У вас автобус в половине восьмого. Я вас. Не! Видел!

Когда он удалился, до ребят еще некоторое время долетали смутные ругательства и что-то про возраст, нервы и какую-то матерь.

– Слышал, что сказал тренер? – довольный собой пропел Куроо, притягивая Дайчи за плечи, словно невзначай глядя в сторону.

– Слышал очень хорошо – в душ и по койкам, – хмыкнул Дайчи. В глубине души он был с ним согласен.

– Ты опять упускаешь главное, – Куроо скосил на него взгляд. – Он нас. Не. Видел.

Дайчи стало смешно, и он с улыбкой посмотрел на Куроо. А потом поцеловал.


End file.
